Fighters
is currently the highest level of Fighters available in the game.]] Fighters are the first type of air troop to use in the game ''DomiNations''. They are excellent for taking down hordes of enemy units such as are Heavy Infantry and Heavy Cavalry. They're unlocked in the Airstrip in the Industrial Age. General Information is the first level of standard Fighter aircraft available to the player. They're unlocked in the Industrial Age.]] The standard A.I. of a Fighter is that it circles a target, performing 2 powerful strafing runs and suppressing defense buildings (causing them to operate slower). Fighters are good against heavy armored units such as Heavy Cavalry due to having 17 times more bonus damage against them. They are also extremely useful to suppress enemy defense buildings as they operate 66% slower when suppressed and can be easily taken down by your grounds units. However, Fighters can be taken down easily by an Air Defense or a Tower. The plane with the least amount of health will automatically be placed at the bottom of the list in the unit bar. To deploy a fighter, tap any building or unit in the enemy's base. When they've finished their attack, they would take a few seconds to refuel, and when done, would go to your unit bar for redeployment. Fighters take up 1 space in the Airstrip. They are trained in 30 minutes. They have a range of 4. Boosts Aviation The Aviation technology at the Library confers these bonuses to Aviation. # Chapter 1 :(( Increases Biplane attack by 10%.)) # Chapter 2 : Increases Zeppelin health by 10%. # Chapter 3 : Increases Air troop capactiy limit by 1. # Chapter 4 : ((Increases Biplane health by 10%.)) # Chapter 5 : ((Increases all aircraft health by 10%)) Statistics Boosts Aviation The Aviation technology at the Library confers these bonuses to Aviation. # Chapter 1 :(( Increases Biplane attack by 10%.)) # Chapter 2 : Increases Zeppelin health by 10%. # Chapter 3 : Increases Air troop capactiy limit by 1. # Chapter 4 : ((Increases Biplane health by 10%.)) # Chapter 5 : ((Increases all aircraft health by 10%)) Attacking Strategies * The planes get hurts mostly because of the idle run (second run, finding nearby target if the origin target get destroyed), try to send the least amount of planes needed, to preserve the health of your plane fleet. * With the Statue of Liberty (20% increase on plane damage), and 4 planes (Triplane Mk. 3) capacity. By sending out 2 planes (4 runs in total) can destroy any mortar (lower than level 6), sending out 3 planes (5 runs and 1 idle) can destroy any tower, sending out 2 planes (4 runs) can destroy a air defense, 3 planes (5 runs and 1 idle) can destroy the cannon and anti tank tower. Let's do the math, you can do 2+1+1, to suppress all and damage half the health of a group of 3 towers, two rounds could destroy them all; you can do 3+1, to destroy one tower while suppress a tower nearby; you can do 2+1+1 to destroy one mortar, while suppress two towers nearby; you can also do 4 at an air defense to destroy it instantly, as it can't be suppressed by planes. etc.